


The Life That Death Brings

by Romaton_Royalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream gets absolutely fucked lol, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added as they become relevant, Most of the story is aftermath, Mumza as death, Phil as her angel, also most of the cast is some form of godling/godly/blessed, i guess?, lots of Godesses because Yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaton_Royalty/pseuds/Romaton_Royalty
Summary: Death is content to stay in the Afterlife, tending to Her charges. She is slow to anger, for all return to Her, eventually. She listens to the stories of the dead, She tends to the gardens, and She entertains the many people left to Her care.But for this?For this, She will rage.And the aftermath is better than any of them ever expected.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	1. Her Angel

Death has little reason to leave the Afterlife. She has souls to entertain, gardens to care for, and stories to listen to. Her form is rarely condensed, many of Her throughout the realm. She must attend to Her charges, after all. Some of them are mischievous, finding ways to return to the world of the Living. Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs, Jack Manifold. Even Jschlatt, on occasion. She doesn't mind, for they always return to Her. She does wonder how Philza is doing, and almost goes to check on him. Then She is pulled away by a child, and Her husband's silence is left forgotten, because She has duties to fufill. It is not long before She learns that Her distraction led to disaster. When Philza falls to Her realm, She feels that it is real. It takes much of Her energy to not reform, grief striking Her heart, for it would hurt many to see Her as She truly is. 

This is not Philza visiting in a dream, reaching out to speak with Her. It is Philza dying, is it Her beloved angel, finally left to Her hands. He is fallen by L'mantree, asleep, peaceful. All are, when they reach Her. Death kneels, brushing stray hair from his face, and smiles. She knew Her angel would fall, but it hurts to see him so soon. His soul burns and aches with unfinished business, and She knows he will find a way back.

He wakes slowly, groaning in the brightness of the Afterlife. Years of fear and paranoia melt away as he sees Her, and he smiles brighter than the Afterlife itself.

"Kristen."

"Hello, Phil."

He pushes away from the tree, holding Her close, relishing the gentle touch of his wife. War had not been kind, but Death always was.

"What happened? I didn't expect you, not yet, at least."

Phil's smile twists, then falls. His wings spread out behind him, the pains of life fall in shadows over him, and She wishes She could fix every ill that befell Her beloved angel.

"Dream. He- well, the bastard got ahold of one of those books. The one Schlatt found, before he died. I tried to steal it, I wanted to- to give it back to you. Didn't work so well."

Death's gaze is cold, and She brings Phil close, holding him possessively. Dream... Dream, the one who drove Wilbur to his madness, and to his grave. Dream who claimed godhood, Dream who drove Tommy so close to Her arms, time and time again. Dream, who dared to command Her power. Dream would not be seeing Death, no. She smiles an uncanny smile and releases Phil. Dream would be left to the Void.

"How about we pay him a visit, then?"

He grins and takes her hand, and they leave the Afterlife behind.


	2. His Plea

To say the server has been a mess would be an understatement. Philza is dead, Techno is out for blood, and Dream has a book that commands Life and Death.

Tommy's fucking sick of it. He, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Michael were hiding out in the ruins of Pogtopia. Most of the others had followed suit, burrowing deep underground or fleeing through the Nether, anywhere to escape the apocalypse that rages above them. Food is scarce, it's cold, and Michael is constantly crying.

He's managed a moment alone, for once, and scraps together enough materials for a jukebox and an enderchest. The music echoes in the ravine, but Tommy's whispering doesn't.

_Clara, mum, please._

_Help us._

She doesn't reply, of course. Clara doesn't often use words. But Tommy knows his mother, the Void, and he knows what it feels to be near a true Godess. It is not her that enters the server, but it is someone.

Tommy throws the disc into his enderchest and runs, yelling for Tubbo, for Ranboo, and grabbing his sword on the way out.

There is a Godess. With a Godess, there comes hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... what. the fuck, i created this just this morning, stop giving me clout.  
> anyways. all the chapters are gonna be fairly short (force of habit, and if I write anything longer is gets... messy) but hopefully not as short as this one  
> thanks???  
> I have a few more stored up but for now you have these. which i wrote at midnight last night. yeah.


	3. War's Crime

There is blood. That's all Techno knows at this point. There is blood, and it might be his, and it might be Dream's, and it might be Phil's, and it's probably a bystander's.

It doesn't matter, though. The voices scream, some in grief, others with vengeance.

He's dead. Philza Minecraft is _dead_.

It just... doesn't make _sense_. Techno growls, low and long, a trapped animal. The voices are chanting for blood, more blood, and they don't care who it spills from. Innocents are dead and he doesn't care. Dream is going to pay. Dream and his book are going to rue the day they came into existence, and there will be blood. There has been blood. _There needs to be more blood._

_Blood for the Blood God!_

"Techno, mate, calm down a minute."

" _Phil_...?"

He whimpers, and Phil catches him, as he always does. This isn't real, but the voices are quieted. Mutters of concern, but nothing more. _Nothing more_.

"They were so loud, Phil..."

"I know, Tech, it's alright," Phil runs his fingers through Techno's blood-soaked hair, "I've got help now, we're gonna be fine. Promise."

The touch is soothing, and he realizes this is _real_. How Phil could be here when he'd lost his only life didn't matter, because he was _here_ , with Techno.

Death smiles, almost fond, but turns quickly bitter. War's chosen are always tragic, but Technoblade especially is torn. She has seen how he longs to be free of War's blessing, of War's curse- to rest. Philza has always guided the chosen, given him the peace that War never would. The voices did what they were made for, though She knows they too have fondness for Her angel. 

"Technoblade, yes?"

He doesn't move from Phil's embrace, looking over to Her, exhaustion dragging at him. There is no reply, either. She doesn't mind. Phil shrugs slightly, and there they stay, until Techno is ready.

"PHILZA!"

Death smiles again, turning to meet the three godlings running toward them. Or maybe, they'll just stay until they are interrupted.


	4. Her Answer

Tommy can't help the shout, the _elation_ , at knowing Phil is alive. He's seen resurrections before, but Phil doesn't just look reanimated (he doesn't look wrong, a gray and rotten mockery), he looks _alive._ He stumbles to a stop a few feet away, and only then does he feel Her presence.

Now, Tommy likes to think he didn't know manners. His mother knows well otherwise, as do Her friends. He was raised a prince before he was raised a human, and instinct kicks in as he falls to one knee, bowing to Lady Death.

Tubbo's startled little choking noise does _not_ escape his notice, nor Ranboo kneeling with the same well-drilled instinct as Tommy. He seems confused as to why, but he'll chalk that up to the memory problems.

"Enough of that, Little Void. You as well, Lost Prince."

 _Oh._ So that's who the fabled Prince is. Tommy rights himself, snickering at the fact that he'd dragged the highest Prince in the pantheon into petty crimes. Lady Death waves Tubbo closer, and he starts to ask a question, but is cut off by Ranboo.

"My lady, why are you here?"

She laughs, and Tommy winces. She sounds like his mother.

"To right some wrongs with my husband, of course."

Phil sticks an arm out, being clung to by a still-shaking Techno.

"I'm husband!"

"Excuse my language," Tommy gave Her a short smile, then turned to Philza, "PHILZA MINECRAFT, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

He has the decency to look a _little_ sheepish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor, because I had to actually write this one, and not just edit it from my midnight-fueled, barely coherent ramblings.


	5. The Memories

Tubbo has been trying to get a word in edgeways for the past few minutes, and its not really working that well. He's gathered a few things, of course, but the questions are piling up and the longer that Tommy spends yelling at Philza, and Ranboo spends grilling Lady Death about things he doesn't understand, the more Tubbo thinks it'd be better to leave while he still has the option.

Technoblade, of all people, stops him. There's blood in his hair, his clothes are torn, and the fading light of day deepens the shadows that cling to him like a plague. It's not much- a hand on his shoulder, and a short grunt he doesn't understand the meaning of -but it's enough. Tubbo stays, and as night falls, Tommy returns to his side, and the group begins to walk.

"You never told me you were royalty."

Tubbo meant it as a question, but bitterness turns it flat. Tommy hisses, retreating into himself for a moment, before settling on a grim smile.

"Not- not quite? I mean, Prince Void, sure, but- that's not me, Tubbo! 'Course, I also couldn't remember anything at first, but..."

He sighs, slouching, and Tubbo watches him. Tommy is acting off. Well, he's been acting off all day, but it's starting to itch at the back of his head. He couldn't remember, why did that sound so familiar? Why did these mannerisms- bowing, titles, being polite -seem so natural, to them, to him?

"Tubbo? Big Man? Hey! Did you hear any of that?"

Oh. He's not walking. When did he stop? They're worried, now. 

That won't do.

Tubbo forces a smile, gathers his thoughts, and follows. He doesn't know where he's going, or why his head feels like it's going to burst through his skull, but it doesn't matter. He grits his teeth, step on step, because it _doesn't matter._ It's a headache, he's fine.

...Why is he on the grass? The world is blurry- or is that just his eyes? Tommy- Tommy's here. He can't think through the pain, but Tommy is there, and.. Lady Death, a bit further back, gives him a sad smile.

Her voice echoes in his head as he gives in to the darkness, and memories overtake him. Colors and people and places he knows, but doesn't.

_Good luck, little Watcher._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to 50% improv, 25% worldbuilding, 25% hurting Tubbo for no reason. Also this stupid site needs to let me like comments. I want to like the comments, not reply to them. Bitch.


	6. Old Habits

_Little Watcher_

He doesn't want to wake up. It's better here, asleep, with the memories. It's better with Void and Time at his side, when he was just Watcher. Before they were sent down to become mortal. He's safe, and it doesn't hurt to think, and his heart doesn't ache with every beat and he doesn't _want_ to wake up.

...Tubbo doesn't get a choice, though. He never does- he never will, he thinks. Watchers are not made to make choices. When they do, they tend to fall. When they fall, they are broken, and consumed by anger.

Those Watchers are known well. Tubbo and his father, the Lord Watcher, aren't known at all.

"-tcher, Tubbo! Hey, c'mon, big man-"

He latches onto Tommy- Void? His _best friend_ and shakes, silent cries pressed into the other's shirt. Oh, this was all going wrong. Father would be disappointed. He wasn't supposed to take up space in this story. It wasn't his job, wasn't his place-

"Hush, Little Watcher."

Of course, he obeys. _That_ is his job. To listen, to record, to watch and report. To wait. Lady Death pulls him to his feet, and Tommy keeps him there. Ranboo clings to his side, apologizing profusely. Philza tells him to stop, Techno mutters something about losing time, and Lady Death herds them onward.

Tubbo follows. He refuses to think, to bring up more memories, though he knows it isn't his fault they were unlocked.

_Little Watcher, do not ignore me._

He ignores. Lady Death has need of him and his memories, or else he would not have them back. And She is far more important that Him, so Tubbo ignores.

It's fine. He's fine. It hurts, but it still doesn't matter. He can't take up space. He's _fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh. aight then. people like this. thanks? confusion.  
> oh wow i stayed on one pov for two chapters, its a miracle


	7. Lord Life

This isn't going to plan. Which, really, He should've expected. Kristen's powers have always been more than his, so He really should've waited, or at least told Her that He was out to do something mildly impulsive and incredibly dangerous.

Most of the time, mortals can't weild Her power properly, okay? He's taken care of stray, power-hungry idiots before!

This one... just happens to be a bit too much, is all.

Foolish is really living up to His name right now, He's well aware. The problem is, He's having trouble thinking of a way out of this situation. The bastard green blasphemer is _not_ helping Him, either, given the consistent and repeated use of lightning (on of _His own_ powers, from that damned _book_ , He thinks bitterly) in an attempt to make Him scream. He hasn't given in, yet, but there's blood dripping down His chin from the amount of times he's bitten through His lip. 

Then there's the chain-burns, and the strain on His muscles from being tied up and put on show like some sort of _prize_ , but those are small things. Minor pain, inconviences.

Oh, Clara is never going to let Him live this down. Lady Death has mercy, but Lady Void? Not a chance.

Foolish bites back another scream, glaring at the blasphemer. The _imposter,_ the fallen wretch who stole His brother's name and made a mockery of His work.

But Lady Death is nearing, and the godlings are with Her, as well as the chosen. War's champion, if He's remembering right. He wonder briefly where Lady Time's son is gone, but shakes it off. Karl tends to dissapear, and She will send him if he's needed.

For now, Foolish just has to wait, and try not to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Foolish before please forgive me  
> also i love comments, i just have zero clue how to respond to them, thought that could do with a clarification (considering one of my last notes was a bit vague, lol)


	8. Dream XD

He's called them together to watch. Lord Watcher is there before He calls, as it is His realm He is involing. XD gives him a nod, and the others arrive quickly. Lady Void, Lord War, and Lady Time. They do not gather often, and they do not gather without purpose.

Lady Time has Her Traveller by Her side, though he seems dazed. XD wonders once more why She chose a dead child to raise, but He understands the pain that can come alongside godlings and chosen. He will not ask, She does not tell.

Clara is crouched at the edge of the bubble, staring down to Her child. Lord Watcher frowns, and XD lingers in His thoughts for a moment. He's never much liked Lord Watcher, but His treatment of His son induces anger XD prefers to keep locked away. He doesn't understand what a child needs, and Tubbo has suffered for it.

XD is aware of the many fallen watchers, the beasts that savage worlds and dirty Lord Watcher's title. He knows that Lord Watcher could destroy them at any moment, but He doesn't, remembering who they used to be. He knows Lord Watcher is trying to create distance, so He can destroy the Little Watcher if ever needed.

He's tempted to push Him out of their bubble and have Lady Death give Him a piece of Her mind.

He doesn't. That's not why they're here. They're here to reassamble their chosen and their godlings, not fight.

War grins behind Him. He's silent, tracking His chosen, but ever vigilant to thoughts of His domain.

XD ignores, kneeling beside Clara to watch.

It is not long before Lady Death glares up at XD, and He waves at Her. He pretends He does not know what She means. It is better, He thinks, to forget.

She shakes Her head, Her Angel taking Her hand, a comfort for Her. XD frowns. 

_It is better to forget._

Kristen walks on, the godlings trailing behind, War's chosen taking up the rear. They will find Lord Life soon, and then it will be time to return.

They will have their charges, and it will be as it was, and all will be well.

XD smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I stalling?  
> Yes.  
> I don't know how to write fight scenes.  
> I need to write a fight scene.  
> Therefore, I am stalling.  
> Anyways have some XD, my beloved. Three guesses on who his godling is.


End file.
